The subject invention relates to injection molding machines that are able to mold at least two separate distinct parts at the same time and relates, in particular, to methods and systems for retrieving and assembling the at least two molded parts into a completed product. The use of family molds have become common in the production of plastic parts. A family mold is a mold that forms at least two separate, distinct parts that are to be joined together to form a single product. However, a need still exists for an efficient and cost-effective process for removing the molded parts from mold and assembling them into a finished product.
A variety of mechanisms have been used to remove the molded parts from the family mold, For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,611, a receiver is used to transfer the molded parts to a container. A family mold is used to produce a number of molded articles. The receiver, having individual article receptors, mates with the molded articles in order to remove the articles from the mold and transfer the molded articles from the mold to a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,603 also discloses a device for removing molded pieces from a stacked mold. A rotatable arm assembly with a suction cup is utilized to remove the molded pieces from the stacked mold. As the mold portions are moved from close to open, the at least one suction cup engages the molded pieces and rotates through a ninety degree arc. The suction cup then releases the work piece so that the molded work piece is dropped down a chute to a conveyor belt.
While these patents disclose methods for removing molded parts from a family mold, these patents do not disclose a method for not only molding and removing the parts from the mold stack, but also assembling the separate, distinct parts into a product and then transferring the product to a magazine and/or container for storage. By utilizing an automated process that not only molds the parts but also removes and assembles the parts, the subject invention is able to cut down on the manufacturing cost associated with molding and assembling multi-piece parts. This and further advantages will become more apparent from the following description and drawings.